


Abrázame

by poetdameron



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom está muy nervioso, joder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abrázame

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, algo pequeño de estos dos con mucho fluff porque es justo y necesario...

**Abrázame**

Si hay un evento que le atemoriza más que cualquier _Academy_ _Awards_ o _Golden_ _Globes_ , ese son los _Oliver’s_. La cuestión con estos es que un performance en público es muy pesado y ya estar si quiera nominado lo es todo, maldición, lo es todo. Y una vez pasando por aquí, solo, asustado y tembloroso como nunca, tenía que aceptar que no estaba realmente listo para esto. Luke le puso una mano en la baja espalda, como si con esto quisiera darle todo el apoyo que necesita y, aunque no pueda demostrarlo públicamente, sabe que lo hace. Lo apoya, en más de un sentido, lo apoya.

-Estas temblando –Lo escuchó decir con esa voz profunda que se carga-. ¿Todo bien?  
-Voy a arruinar mis pantalones con estos nervios…  
Luke le sonrió- Anda, vamos. No puede ser tan malo. Es solo una alfombra roja y otros premios.

Este muchacho no es un tonto, Luke solo está intentando darle ánimos para que no eche nada a perder en estos momentos. Tom le sonríe, de repente una risa se le escapa porque está realmente nervioso y esos ataques de risa le llegan con facilidad. Aquí se le acerca, porque ahora necesita abrazarlo y poco le importa que alguien los vea, que los fotografíen, lo que sea. Luke no reacciona al principio, cuando Hiddleston se le tira en brazos con fuerza, pero enseguida lo abraza de todas formas, parece un saludo y hay cámaras, hay flashes, oh Dios mío…

-Por favor, no me mates –Le dice, Luke niega con la cabeza.  
-Calla, anda avanza. Me estoy muriendo de frío aquí.  
-¿Quieres que te abrace de nuevo?  
-Cállate y entra, Hiddleston.

**

Abrió los ojos en medio de un día nevado y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, estaba acostado hecho un bollo en su cama y el frío delicioso del ambiente lo envolvió en un abrazo. Luego la vista se le oscureció, otra clase de abrazó lo tocó y ahogó una risa pequeña en el pecho de su pareja.

-Hey…  
-Hey, buenas tardes.  
-¿Qué hora es?  
-Las tres de la tarde, maldita sea. Deberíamos hacer algo.  
-¿Cómo seguir durmiendo?

Luke asintió, besó su frente y se acurrucó a él. Tom levantó ligeramente la mirada, lo envolvió con sus brazos y lo obligó a cambiar de posición, apoyando su quijada en su cabeza mientras se re-acomodaba para casi ronronear en su cariño. Luke lo abrazó de vuelta, beso su clavícula desnuda y subió por su cuello, Tom le sonrió antes de besarle con cariño y musitar un te quiero de domingo por la tarde.

Ganado o no, estos son los días que valen la pena.

**

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
